


The Rain

by 5_0_5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve is a little shit, buckys jealous of the rain, steve wears buckys clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0_5/pseuds/5_0_5
Summary: " "Im just jealous of the rain" Bucky muttered, his voice husky and his mind hazy, not fully aware of what he was saying. Steve's breaths hitting Bucky's own chapped lips caused him to lose grip on himself. "Why?" Bucky's eyes lingered on Steve's lips for a moment, he didn't know what was taking over him. "It falls on your skin," he pauses, leaning closer dangerously "It's closer than my hands have ever been" Steve's breath hitched in his throat, his heart pounding against his ribcage almost painfully. "It gets to touch you in places I don't" Bucky leaned closer, his lips just barely grazing Steve's."preserum stuckysteve stays out in the rain and bucky has no self awareness sometimes





	The Rain

Bucky breathed in slowly through the nose, the scent of the fresh rain engulfing him. He looks down from the balcony sadly, only to see a tiny blonde boy looking up. His slightly too big white shirt clung to his malnourished body as the rain beat down on him. He had slightly drooping bright red roses in his bony hands. "James!" He called happily up at the soldier. "Fucking hell Stevie!" he called back, dashing down to let him in. The boy was probably already sick. "Language Buck.." Steve trailed off as he stepped in, handing a blushing Bucky the bouquet of roses. Steve shrugged off his small jacket and hung it on the rack next to the door. "You left them" Steve smiled, an odd glint in his eyes. "I guess I did..." Bucky muttered. He smelt the roses, the natural scent clouded by the smell of the rushing rain. He set them on the coffee table, the plastic crushing reminding Bucky to put them in water.

Steve bounced over and grinned. "You want a change of clothes?" Bucky offers, laying his rough hand on Steve's tiny shoulder. He felt the bone stabbing at the skin and winced ever so slightly. "Yeah please" Steve laughed shyly, "You know-" Steve was already bouncing away, skipping through the flat. Bucky sighed boredly and made his way to the kitchen. He set a pot of coffee to brew and began gathering supplies to fix some dinner, briefly looking at the clock. He heard Steve's footsteps and felt heat rush over his body when he saw the blonde boy in his favorite white pull over T-shirt and just a pair of dark blue boxers. "Your sweats dont fit..." Steve smiled shyly, a blush littering his cheeks and dusting over his neck. "It's fine" Bucky chuckled before turning back to boiling water and dropped the ingredients in, slowly stirring them. He felt Steve's body press into his side as the boy peered into the pot. "Vegetable soup? Again?" Steve groaned, "Oh c'mon Stevie-" Bucky didn't get to finish before Steve had walked away.

They ate silently, enjoying just being in the same atmosphere, "You staying?" Bucky asked gently, standing from his position on the couch to take his amd Steve's empty bowls to the kitchen. "Yeah, if you don't mind.." "Do I ever?" Steves heavenly laughed rang around the small apartment, filling the lack of sound. "No I guess not" Steve absentmindedly said, pulling Bucky's thin plaid cover over himself.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked for the millionth time, leaning closer to Bucky. They sat on the couch and Bucky kept shifting, away from Steve then closer to him again. "For the last time, nothing." Bucky huffed, shuffling again. Steve grumbled and threw the cover off of them and grabbed Bucky by the face and turned said face to look him. Steve ignored Bucky's surprised expression. "What's. Wrong." Steve demanded again, his voice strong enough to make Bucky's breath hitching in his throat. Bucky's eyes flashed down to Steve's perfectly pouted bubblegum-pink lips and back to his cobalt eyes. "Im just jealous of the rain" Bucky muttered, his voice husky and his mind hazy, not fully aware of what he was saying. Steve's breaths hitting Bucky's own chapped lips caused him to lose grip on himself. "Why?" Bucky's eyes lingered on Steve's lips for a moment, he didn't know what was taking over him. "It falls on your skin," he pauses, leaning closer dangerously "It's closer than my hands have ever been" Steve's breath hitched in his throat, his heart pounding against his ribcage almost painfully. "It gets to touch you in places I don't" Bucky leaned closer, his lips just barely grazing Steve's. Steve crashed forward blindly, meeting Bucky's lips. Bucky's arm was around Steve's tiny waist before he could think properly, Steve's hand somehow already in Bucky's hair, messing it up. And Bucky pulled back all to soon and breathed a heavy breath. "I've been wanting to do that for decades." Bucky breathed, his mind still hazy and his skin hot. His hand rested on Steve's face and cupped his jaw. Steve just smiled, his eyes glassy and his cheeks flushed "Why didn't you?"


End file.
